The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Hybrid vehicles may include both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. The electric motor may be powered by a battery system. For example, the electric motor may be used to propel the vehicle at low speeds and the engine may be used to propel the vehicle at high speeds. Alternatively, the electric motor may be used to propel the vehicle until power in the battery system is exhausted. After the power in the battery system is exhausted, the engine may be used to propel the vehicle (i.e., a parallel hybrid vehicle) or to recharge the battery system (i.e., a series hybrid vehicle).
An extended-range electric vehicle (E-REV) is an example of a hybrid vehicle that may use the electric motor for propulsion (similar to an electric vehicle, or EV) until power in the battery system is exhausted. After power in the battery system is depleted, the E-REV may activate an internal combustion engine to power a generator that supplies current to the electric motor and/or recharges the battery system. In other words, the E-REV may achieve an extended range compared to traditional EV's (when the engine is used after depletion of the battery system). The E-REV, however, may also operate solely as an EV for certain distances in between recharging operations without activating the engine. The E-REV may then receive power from a wall outlet (such as in an owner's garage) to recharge the battery system.